


Dofty reunion fic

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Co written with vgault. The coronavirus brings dofty back to each other
Relationships: Ben "Lofty" Chiltern/Dominic Copeland
Kudos: 4





	Dofty reunion fic

Dom was exhausted. He was working overtime. The hospital was struggling to cope as more patients came in infected with this new virus. The tv was on all the time as the news constantly reported on cases all over the world. Dom was about to go on his well overdue lunch break when Sacha came up to him at the nurses station, his hand full of files. Dom internally sighed he was starving, he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast that morning and it was just a coffee.  
Dom sat down and got to reading the files because the sooner he started, the sooner he would finish. Dom was three quarters through the pile when he found sheila's file and dom's heart froze. Considering her previous health problems he knew she was in the high risk category. Dom put down the file and went to pay her a visit.  
He thought about contacting Lofty but decided not to. He wouldn't be the one to talk first. Pulling up outside shelias house he approached with care. He knocked on the door and stepped back waiting for her to answer.  
Dom heard Sheila say "come in" so went in. Sheila was a lot thinner and paler then when he last saw her. She smiled wide and said "Dom it's good to see you"  
Dom sat beside her bed and took her hand in his and said "It's good to see you too, I'm just sorry it's under these circumstances"  
"It's okay when you get to my age you no longer fear death" Sheila spoke with all the wisdom of her years and it was true if this was the end, she was at peace with her fate.  
"Hey none of that talk, you're not going to die if I can help it" Dom tried to make his voice light as possible because a positive attitude could make all the difference  
"You are such a good man but I know my odds of survival are low. All I ask is that you keep me going until piglet gets here" she missed her grandson so much. He was off traveling the world and she hadn't heard from him in weeks  
"Lofty's coming back. You've spoken to him. What's he said"  
Dom hadn't spoken to Lofty since he left holby and sent Dom the divorce papers. He still hadn't sent them back. He didn't want to acknowledge that his marriage was over. If he can live in denial for a while longer than he will. But if Lofty's coming back because of Shelia, what will happen between them. Will Lofty want to talk to him? He decided to let it go for now and focus on keeping sheila company.  
Lofty stepped off the elevator and took a deep breath because being back here was bringing back memories both good and bad. When Sheila phoned him to give him the news, lofty had dropped everything and got the first flight home. Lofty couldn't get his head around the thought of losing his gran, the woman who had raised him after his parent's death. As he entered Sheila's room he was surprised to find Dom sitting by her side, lofty cleared his throat and Dom looked up at his husband for the first time in months.  
"How is she?" Lofty asked in a worried voice.  
"Not good, she had developed pneumonia. But we are doing everything we can" Dom answered in a soft tone  
Lofy sat in the chair beside Dom. He hadn't really changed much Lofty noted just looked tired.  
"How have you been" he asks.  
"Fine just working like always. I've been working more shifts cause of this virus. You've probably heard about it"  
"Yea I've come from France. Was lucky to get here while I could. They're thinking of shutting the airports soon"  
Dom didn't know why but he ran his fingers through Loftys messy curls. He always loved his husbands hair. Suddenly before he pull away Lofty was kissing him. It felt like it always had, amazing. Dom had missed this, had missed Lofty.  
"Come to my hotel room 8pm" Lofty said handing Dom a spare key card.  
Dom arrived at Lofty's hotel room at 7:55. When Lofty let him in he poured Dom a glass of his favourite wine. The more Lofty filled up Dom's wine glass the more relaxed Dom started to feel. Lofty began to slowly kiss dom pushing him to lie on top of the bed. The kisses became more intense and they started to undress each other. When Lofty reached for a condom Dom stopped him.  
"Wait I need to know what this means for us. Are you only having sex with me cause you're here"  
"Course not. I love you Dom. These months apart have been hard for me. I've not contacted you cause I thought you didn't want to hear from me anymore. Will you have me back?"  
"Of course I will"  
As they feel asleep in each other's arms Dom couldn't be more happy. He had his husband back.


End file.
